igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Finnick Odair
'Finnick Odair ' — triumfator z Dystryktu Czwartego'' znany z wygrania 65. Głodowych Igrzysk w wieku 14 lat, a później jeden z ocalałych z Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia. Mąż Annie Cresty i ojciec ich syna, zmarł podczas II Rebelii rozszarpany przez zmiechy w podziemiach. Biografia Finnick wygrał 65. Igrzyska Głodowe w wieku czternastu lat, gdzie mentorowała go Mags. Podczas 74. edycji igrzysk pełnił funkcję mentora. Katniss za jego atrybuty sukcesu uważała kombinacje jego niezwykłej umiejętności fizycznej i bezprecedensowej popularności w Kapitolu. Podczas igrzysk dostawał prezenty od sponsorów, a w tym trójząb. Kilka lat po zwycięstwie został zmuszony do prostytucji przez prezydenta Snowa, ale zamiast pieniędzy, prosił o tajemnice. 65. Igrzyska Finnick wygrał za pomocą tkanej siatki i w dużej mierze trójzębu − broń była najdroższym prezentem w historii. Zakładał wnyki i gdy trybuci uwięzili się w nich, przebijał ich. Przez następne dziewięć lat mentorował trybutów z Czwórki, w tym swoją prawdziwą miłość, Annie Crestę podczas 70. igrzysk, dopóki nie został wylosowany do brania udziału w Ćwierćwieczu. ''W Pierścieniu Ognia'' thumb|left|Finnick podczas dożynek.Finnick został wylosowany do 75. Głodowych Igrzysk wraz z Mags, jego dawną mentorką. Staruszka zgłosiła się za jego ukochaną, Annie. Po raz pierwszy z Katniss spotkał się na Ceremonii Otwarcia, flirtując z nią, poinformował dziewczynę, że od jego miłośniczek nie przyjmuje pieniędzy, ale sekrety. Ubrany był w złotą siatkę rybacką, delikatnie nanoszoną na głowę i związaną w węzeł na kroczu, tak, aby nie był nagi. thumb Podobnie jak inni trybuci, Finnick był pod wrażeniem umiejętności łuczniczych Katniss. W pozostałych dniach szkolenia dał dziewczynie godzinę lekcji sznurowania węzłów w zamian za zajęcia z strzelania. thumb|left Podczas wywiadu z Cesarem recytuje wiersz dla jego jedynej prawdziwej miłości (Annie), a co niemal wszystkie Kapitolinki na widowni niemal zemdlały z zachwytu, będąc przekonanym, że chodzi właśnie o nie. Trzymał się za ręce z innymi zwycięzcami na znak solidarności i buntu. thumb|Finnick (po lewej), kobieta z 9 (środek) i Chaff (prawa)Na początku Poskromienia Finnick zdobył trójząb i sieć. Dotarł do Rogu równocześnie z Katniss, a gdy w niego celowała, pokazał jej złotą bransoletkę. Wraz z Mags i Peetą stworzyli sojusz, ale Katniss była niepewna co do Finnicka − nie ufała mu. Sama chciała odzyskać Peetę z podestu, ale Odair nawiązał do jej fałszywej ciąży i przyprowadził Peetę, który nie mógł przypłynąć do brzegu. thumb|Odair pokazujący Katniss bransoletkę od Haymitcha. Gdy Peeta wszedł na pole siłowe, Finnick odepchnął Katniss i zaczął robić mu reanimację. Katniss była przerażona: myślała, że chciał go zabić. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że robił mu reanimację. Pragnienie dawało im się we znaki, a na dodatek nie znaleźli ani śladu wody. Finnick i Mags zaczęli tkać w długiej, ostrej trawie, a Katniss polowała. Kiedy wróciła ze stworzeniem, które nazwali później drzewnym szczurem, zastanawiała się skąd ma dostęp do wody − jego pysk był jeszcze mokry pozornie od ostatniego picia. thumb Niedługo później dostali urządzenie do pobierania wody z drzew Podczas snu, kiedy Katniss stała na warcie, zobaczyła jak zbliża się w ich stronę mgła. Zaalarmowała wszystkich: Finnick pomógł nieść Peetę, a Katniss wzięła Mags. Mgła wyprzedziła Katniss i ta nie mogła już nosić staruszki, prosząc o to Finnicka, ale ten wyjaśnił, że nie może nosić równocześnie jej i Peety. Mags, wiedząc, co należy zrobić, pocałowała Finnicka w usta i poszła prosto we mgłę. Jej śmierć pozwoliła przetrwać Peecie. thumbFinnick denerwował się emocjonalnie śmiercią Mags i cierpiał na tymczasowe uszkodzenie nerwów przez mgłę. Katniss i Peeta pomogli mu przez zanurzenie w wodzie morskiej. Gdy zaatakowały ich małpy, Finnick nie wahał się i zabijał je trójzębem. Był zaskoczony gdy kobieta z Szóstki pojawiła się znikąd i zasłoniła Peetę własnym ciałem. Finnick wziął wartę na resztę nocy, uzupełniał zapasy wody i wyławiał morskie stworzenia. Peeta spał, kiedy podzielił się z Katniss pomysłem przestraszenia go − mieli na sobie zieloną maść od sponsora. Następnie sponsorzy przysłali im bochen chleba z Dystryktu Czwartego. Finnick był zaskoczony przybyciem Johanny, Beetee'go i Wiress, ale dołączył ich do sojuszu. Wrócili do Rogu, by upewnić się, czy teoria Wiress o tym, że arena to zegar, jest trafna. Kiedy trafili na miejsce, zostali zaatakowani przez Enobarię i Brutusa, wcześniej przez Cashmere i Glossa. Wiress zmarła przez poderżnięcie gardła, a Finnick został trafiony nożem w udo przez Enobarię. Walczył z Brutusem, który wycofał się zaraz po jego partnerce. Zanurkował do morza po Beeteego, gdy Róg się kręcił. Słysząc przeraźliwe wołanie Prim, Katniss od razu ruszyła w dżunglę na ratunek, a Finnick pobiegł za nią. Kiedy usłyszał wołanie Annie, szalonej triumfatorki z jego dystryktu, uwierzył, że jego miłość została zabita, a wcześniej torturowana, był bezradny. Katniss zabiła głoskułki, ale nie zdołała uspokoić Finnicka, który był zdenerwowany. Po tym jak dostali 24 bochenki, Finnick miał niespokojny sen, czasami szepcąc imię Annie. Wspierał plan Beeteego, ochraniając go wraz z Peetą, a Katniss i Johanna wyruszyły przeciągnąć drut. Johanna usunęła Katniss lokalizator, a Peeta zabił Brutusa. Później arena została zniszczona. Finnick, Beetee i Katniss zostali zabrani przez poduszkowiec z Trzynastki. Starał się uspokoić Katniss, gdy wściekła rzuciła się na Haymitcha. Kosogłos Finnick został przetransportowany razem z Katniss i Beetee'em do Dystryktu Trzynastego. Był trochę niezrównoważony, ponieważ bał się o Annie. Próbował trzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, bawiąc się kawałkiem sznura. Kiedy Katniss zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, był zrozpaczony i rozproszony. Chciała zająć go rozmową, a kiedy nie zareagował, zaczęła go potrząsać − przestał związywać sznurek, a na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć odczucie ulgi z powodu zobaczenia znajomej twarzy. Był szczęśliwy, gdy usłyszał jej warunek immunitetu zwycięzców. Katniss wyruszyła z Finnickiem na wspólne polowanie, a podczas bombardowania wręczył jej swój sznurek, aby oderwać ją od rozmyślań o Peecie. Podczas gdy Gale i inni żołnierze z Trzynastki uczestniczyli w akcji odbicia Annie, Peety i Johanny z Kapitolu, Finnick udzielił wywiadu, w którym stwierdził ,że Snow został prezydentem dzięki truciznom, które podawał swoim konkurentom. Twierdzi również, że sprzedawał zwycięzców dla zamożnych kapitolińczyków za wysokie ceny. Gdy żołnierze wrócili z akcji ratowniczej okazuje się, że nie udało im się wyciągnąć tylko Enobarii. Kiedy zauważył Annie, rzucają się sobie w ramiona. Wkrótce później biorą ślub. Katniss zauważyła, że odkąd się pobrali, Odair nie puszczał ręki żony. Podczas misji w Kapitolu poświęcił się dla całego Panem i zginął w podziemiach rozszarpany przez zmiechy. 324px-Mockingjay-character-poster-finnick.jpg Finnick.jpg|Finnick po bombardowaniu Trzynastki. Osobowość [[Katniss Everdeen| Katniss]] zauważyła wiele zmian osobowości Finnicka podczas ich znajomości: [[Katniss Everdeen| Katniss]] zauważyła wiele zmian osobowości Finnicka podczas ich znajomości: *Dekadencki amant, którego poznajemy przed Ćwierćwieczem Poskromienia. * Enigmatyczny sprzymierzeniec Katniss na arenie. *Dobry chłopak z poczuciem humoru, który wpada na pomysł "przestraszenia" Peety. *Załamany młody mężczyzna, który usiłował pomóc Katniss wziąć się w garść po Ćwierćwieczu. * Człowiek tryskający życiem; dostrzegamy jego urokliwe poczucie humoru i bezkonfliktowe usposobienie po ślubie z Annie. Wygląd Finnick jest opisany przez Katniss jako bardzo przystojny, wysoki, wysportowany i wyrzeźbiony, z opaloną skórą, ciemnymi włosami i oczami w kolorze morskiej zieleni. Na arenie ogromna wytrzymałość Finnicka pomaga utrzymać sojusz. Pierwszego dnia pomagał Mags, niósł ją, a następnie Peetę na plecach, co nie sprawiało mu większego wysiłku. Tylko raz zasłabł kiedy dogoniła go trująca mgła. Jest niezwykle umiejętny w walce wręcz, a także w wyplataniu hamaków, rzucaniu sieci i władaniu trójzębem. Doskonały z niego pływak. Katniss mówi, że nie musi nic robić, by uzyskać sponsorów. Relacje Annie Cresta Finnick darzy Annie głęboką miłością. Na początku byli przyjaciółmi, później zmieniło się to w coś więcej, aż Annie trafiła na arenę. Podczas wywiadu z Caesarem wyrecytował wiersz swojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości, Annie, choć nie wspomina jej po imieniu. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza usłyszał krzyki dziewczyny w czasie ataku głoskułek i obawiał się, że ją torturowano. Stale się o nią martwił i nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Bał się, że mogli ją torturować. Załamał się, gdyż nie mógł już dać sobie z tym rady. Wkrótce po tym, jak rebelianci ją ocalili, ożenił się z nią. Ma z nią syna, ale nigdy nie zdążył go zobaczyć. Katniss Everdeen thumb|left|Finnick z Katniss na treningu.Katniss po raz pierwszy spotkała mężczyznę podczas Ceremonii Otwarcia, czekając przy swoim rydwanie na resztę ekipy. Zaoferował jej kostkę cukru, ubrany tylko w siatkę rybacką z węzłem na kroczu. Była zaskoczona propozycją sojuszu, aczkolwiek ją przyjęła. Finnick był pewny, że tak zareaguje, dostając od Haymitcha złotą bransoletkę. Jeszcze nie w pełni mu ufając, pozostała ostrożna w każdym ruchu, jednak udowodnił swoją przydatności i niezawodność ratując życie Peecie, gdy przypadkowo wpadł na pole siłowe oraz pomagając mu dostać się do Rogu, gdyż nie umiał pływać. W Kosogłosie był głęboko zmartwiony, nie mogąc skupić się na niczym innym niż o Annie, cały czas zawiązując sznurek. Dał go Katniss, aby pomóc jej podczas bombardowania. W czasie spotkania w windzie był szpitalnym stroju odsłaniającym jego bieliznę i żartobliwie ją odsłonił, gdy dowiedział się, że ją rozprasza. Oboje sobie pomagali, ponieważ znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji. Peeta Mellark Finnick uratował mu życie, gdy wpadł na pole siłowe. Katniss najpierw myślała, że on całuje chłopaka, podczas gdy naprawdę wykonywał resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową, czyli coś, co jest rzadko spotykane w Dwunastce. Był gotów zrezygnować z Mags, aby go przenieść. Podczas wydarzeń ''Kosogłosa ''wykazywał troskę o Peetę. Po tym jak Mellark zabił Mitchella, uspokajał go i mówił, że to nie jego wina. Johanna Mason Johanna i Finnick byli przyjaciółmi przed Ćwierćwieczem, ponieważ byli mentorami. Katniss wierzyła, że Johanna była w sojuszu tylko dla Finnicka, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości chroniła Kosogłosa. Oboje sobie ufali. Mags Kobieta była mentorką Finnicka. Zgłosiła się za jego ukochaną, Annie. Kiedy zmarła, płakał przez całą noc. Ofiary Podczas 75. Igrzysk zabił mężczyznę z Dystryktu Piątego, rzucając w niego trójzębem podczas rzezi. Ciekawostki *Styl walki Finnicka jest oparty na typie rzymskiego gladiatora Retiariusa, który wykorzystał siatkę, by uwikłać przeciwników i zabić ich trójzębem. Retiarius często miał reputację jako wykwalifikowany rybak, a nie dobry zawodnik. Galeria Finnick_podczas_treningu.jpg|Finnick podczas treningu. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Czwartego Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Trzynastego Kategoria:Postacie z "W Pierścieniu Ognia" Kategoria:Postacie z "Kosogłosa"